


Bang Bang

by YesGoodNick



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Black Eagles route, Hurt No Comfort, Kind of..., M/M, Pre and Post Timeskip, Songfic, This hurt me to write, i guess it doesn't really matter, i wrote this at one AM, im never writing sad fic again, im sorry, ive never done a songfic before idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: Songfic- Bang Bang by Nancy SinatraSylvain and Felix were very much in love, it had just happened that they ended up on opposite sides of a war.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 6





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song years ago on an 8tracks playlist and then totally forgot about it until my friends talked about Frank Sinatra in very close succession with Kill Bill for some reason and it popped back into my head. Obviously I had to listen to it again, and having just finished my black eagles play through it screamed sylvix and pain so. Enjoy!

_ "I was five and he was six, we rode on horses made of sticks.” _

As a child, Felix had not known how to use his small stature to his advantage. Sylvain was older, taller, bulkier, all around stronger than the younger, shorter, slimmer Felix, and so Sylvain won all their games. When they were both very young, before they even began being trained in weapons, Sylvain and Felix would play soldiers. Sometimes Dimitri and even Ingrid joined in, even Glenn, sometimes, when he wasn’t training, but no matter who was in the game certain things remained constant: Felix and Sylvain were on opposite sides, and Sylvain, no matter the conditions of the game, would charge directly for Felix.

_ “Seasons came and changed the time, when I grew up, I called him mine.” _

At the academy things were different. Sylvain remained older, taller, bulkier, and stronger, but Felix was faster and smarter in a fight. Felix won every spar, and some nights they would curl up in a small bed together and Sylvain would laugh.

“Fe,” he would say, “remember the games we played as kids?”

And Felix would say “Of course,” knowing full well where it was going.

“I always used to beat you!” Sylvain would laugh.

“Well how things have changed,” Felix would respond, straight faced, but with warmth creeping into his voice.

_ “Now he’s gone, I don’t know why, and ‘til this day, sometimes I cry _ .”

Now, Sylvain remained older, taller, bulkier, and stronger, and Felix remained faster and smarter in a fight. But this fight was different. When Sylvain had left the Blue Lions, Felix had let him go, not knowing what the future held, and now they stood facing one another for the first time in five years, both bloody and bruised, and both wondering what the hell had happened to put them on opposite sides of a war.

The battle moved quickly around them, but the moment their eyes connected it was as if in slow motion. The reality they both knew was that each of them was too loyal to make a move against their own cause, no matter the feelings involved.

“Fe.”

“Don’t,” Felix responded, throat so dry from disuse it was as though he hadn’t spoken since the day Sylvain left.

“Felix, please I-”

“Don’t make this harder,” Felix said, feeling the tears well in his eyes.

Felix was smarter in a fight, especially against Sylvain. He knew he was faster, standing there he saw at least three openings, and he wished, for the first time, that he was not so smart in battle, because he was all to aware of what he was doing as he let each opening pass, and he knew all too well exactly what would happen when he parried Sylvains blow the way he did, letting his blade swing wide. He knew all too well he did it on purpose. Sylvain had always been stronger, Felix felt it as the spear blew threw his armor and into his chest, and no amount of speed or smarts would make him strong enough to face what the alternative to this would be.

_ “Bang bang, my baby shot me down.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any pain, I didn't wanna do this either but it was in my brain and I needed to put in somewhere else. Thanks for reading, have a good day:)


End file.
